1 day of many
by BitterHappiness
Summary: The day was just a normal day for Belarus. Still waiting for her big brother to finally become hers. That is until America calls. ::Rated T for future uploads, Human names used::
1. Chapter 1

Jan.19

Today was just an average day. I guess. I'm still waiting for big brother to become one with me but I know he will. Because if he doesn't I would hate to use force again. I almost had him last time then that stupid china came over and got in our way. Of course then we had a fight but somehow I lost. Maybe it was because I just a little tired that day.

P.s.: China better watch out...

::

The young Belarusiangirl closed her journal and sat there and stared out the window. Think of how she could make her brothers hers and only hers. Maybe she could chain him up and have him beg for mercy. The only problem was that he was never really home. He kept on going somewhere for whole day then came back. She had an idea were but just could but bring herself to admit it. Because if she did then she would not stand a chance of getting him back. Once Ivan wanted something he almost always got it. Just as Natalia was about to close her eyes and fall into a blissful sleep she heard the phone ring. At first she was going to ignore it but after 3 rings she gave in. Just as she was about to answer the phone she looked at the caller id. From what she saw she had no intention of picking up the phone. The call goes to voice mail and Natalia received the most annoying voice mail ever.

"Hey, Natalia! It's me Alfred! I called cuz I just got tickets to this super cool horror movie. I was visiting England and won them in some contest. Since everyone else is busy I thought you maybe wanted to go."

There was a strange pause before the American continued the message. A pause that made it seem like he was trying to think of another reason why she should go.

"Well anyway if you do just give me a call before 8. Seeya!"

After he hung up the Belarusian girl sat down on her bed and thought about the movie. She knows going to a horror movie with him would be a pain because everyone knew I was scared of them. But I did sound better than staying home alone on a Saturday night. But I was with that annoying Alfred. The guy who ate hamburgers every day, who called himself a hero even though he was nowhere near it. Why should she go to the movies with a guy like that?

About 3 hours later, after watching some tv it was only 5:30P.M. And Natalia still could not make up her mind. If she wanted to go she had to go now. About 5mins later Natalia felt like she had no control of what she was doing. She was putting on a purple sweeter dress with some black boots. Along with a jacket to keep warm from the cold.

As she boarded the jet she realized what she had been. She was going all the way to England with only her purse, cell phone, and some money. But before she even had a chance to decide to get off the plane took off.

Finally Natalia got to London. She had just taken a plane to England then took a cab to London. That's when she realized that she had no idea where the theater was. It was already 7:45 the means she only had one choose. To call Alfred. The though gave chills down her back. But she took her phone out anyway and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello Alfred, I'm here in London near Big Ben and I want to know were the theater is." There was an accord pause then witch seem liked the American did not know how to react that the fact she actually came. Neither could she!

"Alfred? You still there?"

"Yeah, sorry I was surprised that you actually showed up, I mean you hardly even show up to the world conferences. But anyway you're in luck the theater is just around the corner. In fact I can short of see you from where I'm walking from" That's when Natalia turned around and saw the American walking towards her. He was wearing some jeans with a hoodie. On the front it said "I'm the Hero!".

"Hey, come on! The movie starts in like 10-15 mins!"

Just then Alfred grabbed Natalia's hand run with her to the theater. When they got there it was filled with a whole bunch of couples. "Hey, I'm going to get some popcorn and snacks, you want anything?"

After seeing the way Alfred ate during the break at the world meetings how could she every eat again. "No, thanks."

"Ok, then how about you go get or seats?"

Before Natalia could even reply Alfred walked off to the movie. It was packed and she was surprised that she could even find a seat. It was in the back toward a corner which was good. Especially because she knew Alfred would scream the whole time. Just before it started Alfred arrived carrying a mountain full of food. "Here, I brought you some skittles just in case you get hungry."

"Thanks, but I'm not really hungry."

"But still just un case," Alfred seat down and got everything in place then hands Natalia the bag. "You never know." Natalia stared at the bag before taking it from him. "Thank you" As she said this Alfred grin got even wider and stupider then before. With annoyed her a little. "Don't think just because I came to England to go to see a movie with you does not mean that I even think of you as a friend. I was simply bored of waiting for dear brother to come home. So get rid of that ridicules smile." Alfred expressions sadden a little but still did not fear her at all. "Sorry…" Just as he said this the movie began.

After 2 hours of screams, zombies and gore the movie ended. But that after that Alfred hardly screamed. He actually screamed like everyone else did. But by the way he looked it looked like it took everything he had to contain it. Of course Natalia was not scared at all. As the exited the theater Alfred looked like some of the zombies in the movie. Finally after walking along the side walk for a way he finally spoke. "S-s-so, what d-did you think of it?" He sounded like a zombie/robot. "It was not really scary; there was only one movie that scared me." Hearing this she seemed curious into what it was, a little too curious. "What was it, what was it about, how long ago was it-"

She cut him off before he asked anymore stupid questions. "I'll tell you if you shut up for a minute." After hearing the sharp tone to the way he said it he instantly stopped talking. "I won't tell you the title but it was just gross and disturbing." Hearing this Alfred seemed eager for her to tell him. "Was it base on a centipede, like was called 'The Human Centipede'?" Hearing the name of it caused chills down Natalia spine all the way to her feet. Her eyes were full of surprise and shocked. "How did you know it was that move?" Alfred shrugged his shoulders and looked straight ahead. "Dude everyone knows that movie is gross. I mean he made the people in a centipede." To not make it seem like Natalia was not all the surprised she rolled her eyes and looked at the time. It was ready 10:00 and she would get home at like 1:00A.M. Which she really did not feel like sitting in a plain for 3 hours. "Hey, Alfred do you know any hotels around her?" Having heard her ask this question it caused Alfred to blush. "Wh-What?" Natalia then looked up and saw I'm blushing. It did not take her much longer to figure out why. Before she he could say anything else she took out her dagger and grabbing the coaler of the hoodie, pinning I'm to the brick wall with a thud hold the dagger to his neck. "I don't care even if you did take to see a movie, if you ever think that I would even think of you that way I will not hesitate to-" Sick of hearing her threats Alfred push the dagger away from his neck. "I won't, ok?" Natalia glared at him for a minute before letting go of his coaler.

"By the way there is a hotel not too far from here, I'll take you there."

Natalia I didn't say anything. Just nodded and fallowed him. The way there seemed completely awkward. Both of them said nothing. This was really strange for Alfred. When they got there before Natalia even said thank you Alfred said something she did not expect. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. It was wrong from me to think that way." Hearing this Natalia just frizzed up. But not long enough to make it seem like she was that surprised. Mumbling under her breath she said something. Something that made the American smile brightly. As Natalia walk up the steps to the hotel she turned back, pouting while she said "Goodnight".

::

Belarus: *glares* What the heck is this?

Me: A story!~ ;3

Belarus: *takes out dagger* Then do me a favor and put me and Russia together!

Me: *backs away a little* Maybe, we will just have to see.

America: Yeah, just wait and see. :D

Belarus: Shut up America! D:


	2. Chapter 2

Jan 27,

It's been one week since I came back from England. I have not talked to America since then. Which I'm happy about. Big Brother has been home a lot lately which give me more of a chance now to have him become one with me. But for some reason he has seemed gloomy about something. If China had anything to do with this I will not hesitate to teach him a lesson.

::

Natalie closed her journal and stared out her window. She did not know what to do with her brother. Before he would show terror and begged for her to leave him alone. But now he seemed rather cold to her. More to her then before. If anyone would try to talk to him he would just glare at them saying nothing. He did not even show an evil smile or even try to torture the Baltics. Something was up and she had to figure what it was. The problem was where to begin. She needed help but had no one. She could not rely on her older sister. She was to dimwitted. And the 3 idiots Baltics would not help her at all. They would just cause more problems. Poland hated her. The last time she talked to any of the Nordics was ages ago. Besides that everyone else was ether not really of any help or was scared of her. There was only…No there was no way she was calling him. It would only cause me problems having him in Ivan's business. But he was the only one who was not scared of her. He also does not seem to hate her. It was the only option she had. Natalia dialed the number and wait for someone to pick up. "Hey, Natalia! This is new. I never would have thought that you would call me. So what's up?"

If Natalia wanted to call someone else it was too late for that. "Alfred, I need your help." Hearing this Alfred almost fell off his chair. She could hear him trying not to falling from shock. "Natalia, did you just said you need MY help?" His voice seemed to tremble a little. "As badly as I don't want to admit it, yes I am" There was a pause which seemed to last to last forever. "We'll sure, I guess I'll help. The only thing what is it that you need help with?"

"Well Ivan has been acting depressed for some reason for almost all week. It started 2 days after I came back. He went somewhere but when he came back he was like that. I mean hear he does act cruel and cold hearted but it's even worse. He has not expression and won't talk to anyone."

"Well this Ivan were talking about, he does get moody sometimes. Besides I'm sure he will get over what's ever been bothering him." Natalia had to contain herself from yelling at Alfred after hearing that. "No he won't! I've known him longer than anyone besides my sister and I have never seen him like this! If your not going to help me then don't even bother talking to me again!"

"Whoa wait! I never said I was not going to help you. I was just trying to suggest something. So what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know that's why I needed help." After hearing what Alfred just said she really did want to give up on relying on him. "Well why not try to figure out where he went and then we can go from there."

"Fine, I guess I'll try."

"Great then in the mean time I'll try to figure out an idea." Natalia felt a little relived about this but was still not a 100% about it. "ok, bye" As Natalia she hanged up she had to figure out how to get the info out of Ivan. It seemed almost impossible nut she had to try.

::

Belarus: You have to finish writing what happens next. I can't take a sad Ivan forever.

Me: I will, I'm just busy. ):

Belarus: I don't care! Get to writing now!

Me: Fine, ok I will.

America: I would hurry if I were you. =3=


	3. Chapter 3

Jan 30

It's been 3 days since I've talked to Alfred. I don't think I should I should call him epically since I have not been able to get anything out if Ivan. All he does is sulk like a 5 year old. It's becoming a pain. But I can't get anything out of him. If I ask he instantly gets mad at me. Not even my threats work. I guess I she try asking kinder. I've used force threats and tried to scare him into telling me. But nothing works. Maybe I should give up.

::

"Natalia, dinner is ready." She did not need to reply. So she just got up and went down stairs. The whole room felt awkward. No one said anything like, but that was not new. The Baltic were scared of Russia so they hardly even said anything. But it was different. Much different than before. As she sat down she notice that Ivan had not come down yet. Usually he is the first one down stairs but now she had to figure it out. After dinner she went upstairs to Ivan's room. He did not come down for dinner so Toris brought it up to him. This would be a good time to ask. Natalia stuck her head halfway in the door and could hardly see anything. She could make out something's by the way there shadows looked and also the hall light helped lighten up a part of the room. After waiting a minute Natalia walked all the way in the room. Looked around it before her eyes lade upon a sleeping Russia. Natalia thought he looked cute when he was sleeping so she had to restrain herself form taking picture of him. While she was staring at him she noticed something near Ivan. I was a piece of paper. Maybe that has something on it that could tell her what was wrong. Natalia reached over to grab the paper. She had to be careful and quiet. When she finally got it she sighed in relief and looked at the picture. What she saw shocked her and yet it didn't at the same time. Natalia rushed out the room not making a sound and shut Ivan's door. She hurried to her room and locked the door so no one could get in. The she dialed his number. "Alfred, we need to go see china."

The house was surely old fashioned Chinese. It looked beautiful though in a way. It also looked like the ones you would see in movies. Alfred decided that they would go see china the next day. Natalia could not wait to confront china. Maybe this time she could finally use her new dagger on him. That is if he refuses to answer she questions. She rang to door bell hoping that he would answer. With just here luck he did. At first sight of them he shut the door. But nothing keeps Natalia from her prey. She jusy easily kicked down the door! "Aye-yah! Look what you did to my door! Do you know nothing about-!" But before he could say anymore

"Well it better be, epically since you broke my door-aru." That's when Natalia gave him a nasty glare to finally shut him up. Then she finally spoke. "It's about Ivan." After hearing his name Wang had a shocked pain look on his face. Then he looked down at the floor as if he were looking for the answers there. After the long pause Wang let them in. The house was bigger inside then it was outside. They almost got lost 5 times. Wang had them sit down at a coffee table by a window that showed the huge garden outside. As china went to get some tea Alfred took this chance to talk to Natalia. "Hey, how are we going to bring up the topic? Are we going to work our way there or just be straightforward?"

"Straightforward, how else would we do it?"

"I don't know. I just thought maybe taking our time then ask the big question would be easier." Natalia gave Alfred an evil glare. "No, there is no other way."

A couple minutes later Wang came back with the tea. At first they all said nothing then Natalia finally said it. "So what happened between you and my brother?"

Wang did not say anything for a while. He just stared at his tea and with a sad expression. "Nothing. Just…Nothing"

"Are you sure?" That's when Natalia took out the piece of paper and slide it across the table. Wang eyes widened in surprise when he says it. The piece of paper was a picture of him and Ivan stand in park. It looked like Ivan had just dragged him in before the picture was taken because he looked like he was annoyed at being pushed around my Ivan.

"Where did you get this?"

"I found it in his room. He was asleep and it was lying there next to him. So tell me it was nothing now" There was a sharp tone in her voice as she said this. It was almost as if it was a warning that if he didn't she would force him to say why. Alfred could tell he should not get involved so he just sat there quietly looking at both of them. "Ok, you were probleby wondering why Ivan keeps on going out somewhere whenever he had free time." In fact that was exactly what Natalia was wondering. "The reason why was because he was coming here to see me. At first he was annoying but then I got use to it. He said was sick of the cold weather so decided to come here." Alfred and Natalia both just stared at china in silence. She was surprised that Alfred could even stay quiet for that long.

"But then one day let's just say I lost my temper and snapped at him. I kicked him out and told him I didn't want to see him again."

Finally Alfred spoke. "But what did he do? Was it that bad?" China still stared at the tea looked up and meet eyes with Alfred. He gave a look that told him not to ask which he didn't.

"Well at least see my brother and try to make up with him, I mean he is miserable. All he does is sulk and is 10 times colder than he was before. I mean I can't even scare him and he gets mad if someone talks to him too much." She gave a look to Alfred to back her up to which I nodded.

"Yeah, it's seriously freaky dude. You got to make up with him before he stays like that."

"I don't he will want to see me. He will just get more made then before when he sees my face." China looked at both of them with pledging eye which were say maybe they were better at making him feel better. But the both knew that was not true. Only Wang could do it and no one else. "It's late so why don't you to go home." Natalia and Alfred did not argue. If they did then there would be an even less chance of getting china to see Ivan. When they get outside they forgot it was winter still.

"Well beside the way it seems around both of them I did not even realize it was winter."

Natalia glared at him. Now was not a good time to joke around. "Not now Alfred, this is no time to be joking."

"Well excuse me for trying to lighten up the mood. I just can't stand being depressed for a long time." Just as Alfred said that there was a huge gust of wind which made thing ten times colder. Thankfully he had a jacket. As for Natalia, she forgot hers. She said it would not take long so she did not need it. Look how wrong she was. "Dude, you want my jacket? I mean you already have to put up with the coldness from home."

"No, this is nothing compared to what I've been through."

"Come on, you'll catch a cold if you don't."

"What part of NO don't you get? I'm fine." That's when Natalia walks ahead leaving Alfred behind. "Fine then." Alfred said in a cold tone. It was not loud enough for her to hear him but that was ok. He didn't care.

::

"Ok, I send the card to Wang, how about you?"

"I'm not so sure about this Alfred. I mean it is a trick that anyone would not fall for."

"Trust me. I've seen this work in a bunch of movies!" that made Natalia worry even more. Not everything in a movie works. A lot of thing don't work the way they do in real life. "Now then, did you send Ivan the card?"

Natalia sighed. Why did she listen to him? "Yes I did. But if this does not work then I swear…"

"Don't worry so much. Trust me on this. Now come on let's get to the café before they do." Natalia followed Alfred to the café and was worried the whole why there. They had made a plan to send a card to both Ivan and Wang about coming to a café. Of course they said they were going to meet someone else but to make sure thing go right they choose a café that not many people know of. They want to make sure this doesn't get crazy so they disguised themselves as a couple. Natalia hated this idea more then she hated that annoying Poland. But she did not really have a chose. She even threatened Alfred she would kill him but he was not fazed. But thank goodness she choosed the outfit. If she hadn't who knows what he would pick out.

"When will they get here? I can't wait any longer."

Natalia glared at him while saying, "Would you calm down? We don't want to look like were stalking them."

About 10minutes later China came in. They gave him his seat which was far but not too far. Not too long after Ivan came. Both Alfred and Natalia heart stopped. They were scared what my happen. The waitress should him to were Wang was sitting and both looked surprised. But nether said anything or show anger. After a 5minute heart aching pause Ivan said something.

"So how have you been Wang?"

"Good Ivan. And yourself?" Ivan gave Wang a taunting cold hearted smile. "More or less. Take a guess.~" Hearing this Wang just stared at the table in front of him saying nothing.

"So who do you think did this? I don't think you're the type to go sneaking around planning things like this." Wang looked away know exactly who did it mumbling. "Maybe you should ask your sister or a certain hamburger loving bastard."

"? What was that Wang?"

"N-Nothing! Hahaha….." For a while they said nothing just looked out the window both were deep in thought. Finally Wang turned said something. "I'm sorry. I should have not snapped on you and kicked you out like that. I was being childish." Ivan stared for a minute then sighed and got up. He started walking toward the door and outside. Neither Natalia nor Alfred could tell what his expression was. Not too far behind Wang fold. Natalia chased after them while Alfred paid for both of them. As she catched up she hide so they could not see here. Finally they stopped in a park. Thank goodness no one was around to hear any of them.

"Wait. What was that all about?"

"Wang I'm going to be straight forward with you. I don't care about your apology. It means nothing to me." Both Wang and Natalia froze as if there heart stopped. While Ivan turned away about to leave.

"W-Why? What are you still mad? No wonder why I got mad at you. Because you act like a little child who can't have their way!" Ivan turned back around and gave a death look to Wang.

"Be careful what you say. You never know how someone will take it." That's when Ivan turned away and walked off home. Wang stood there staring in the direction that Ivan went then ran the other way. Natalia just stood there still staring at nothing. Then she felt something tap her shoulder. She turned to see Alfred out of breath as if he ran the whole why there.

"Natalia what happened? Where did they go?" Natalia looked stared at Alfred for a minute thinking how did he miss this but did not say it.

"They left. It's over"

::

China: I hate you.

Me: But I had to have drama in it. I suck at being funny and I was tried while typing this….

China: I don't care I hate you still. Fix it, NOW! *Walks away*

America: It's ok. I'm sure thing will be fine. Btw this seems like me and Belarus are side characters. =3=

Me: Maybe, and you're not. :3


	4. Chapter 4

Feb. 24

Almost has been a month since the argument. I have been avoiding Ivan because I'm scared he may kick me out by figuring out that it was me and Alfred's plan. I think he already knows. The worlds meeting was last week and the only 2 people that did not show up were Wang and Ivan. I forgot nether did that nation that is Alfred's neighbor. He is never there and besides I never seen him before. I think his name starts with a "c". But anyway at this point I don't even care. I just want my dear brother back.

::

Natalia closed her journal sighing with grief. That's when she felt to large hands grab her shoulders. She frizzed because she knew exactly. "Natalia…what was that you were writing about?... I saw something about me and china…." Natalia looked up into Ivan violet eyes fearing what he my say next. "Was it you? Did you plan that?" That's when she knew she had to lie to him. If not then she was sure he would kick her out. "Nothing dear brother. I was just writing how you and china were not there for the meeting. I was weird because both of you are always there." Ivan just stared her with a blank expression before giving her a smile. "Da…it must have been weird. Sorry is I worried you." She was shocked when she heard that. This Ivan, Russia, who hardly ever said sorry to anyone. "Natalia? You ok? You all of a sudden looked like you were surprised."

"What? Why would I be?"

"….Nothing, anyway I came to tell you dinner ready so come down stairs when you finish writing." With that Ivan walk out the room without asking anything else. As soon as he closed that door Natalia sighed and slumped in her seat.

"That was to close…."

::

Natalia: This was very short…..

Me: I now! I've just been very busy! D":

Natalia: No that's ok that way I don't have to deal with Ivan yet.

Me: ^^" But I still need to type the next chapter soon.

Natalia: *smiles an evil grin while holding dagger* Please~ I insist~

Me: D"X


	5. Chapter 5

~America's POV~

The café was the same as usual and Alfred seat at his favorite table by the window. He was trying to figure how to fix things since his plan did not go that well. Not to mention he has not talked to Belarus about it. It was weird because almost all of his plans worked, after all he was the hero.

"Um, sir if you want to continue seating there you're going to have to order something." The waitress muttered.

Alfred looked up to see a waitress in about her easily 20's standing there. She looked a little scared so it must be her first day.

"Sorry, I'll have a bagel and some coffee." Alfred forced a smile as he said this. He was still a little depressed.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you." The waitress walked away smiling humming some tune and Alfred went back into his daze. Maybe if he could just get them someplace were those two could talk without Ivan killing Yao. Or just getting them to talk would be good enough. That's when it hit him, maybe if he could invite Yao over to his house saying that he want to apologize then invite Ivan over. He'll have Natalia look the door after Ivan comes in and have them sit down. That way if Ivan gets really angry then they will be there to stop him.

"Um, sir here is your bagel and coffee."

"You know never mind on the bagel, but I'll take to coffee to go." Alfred then took out his wallet and gave the waitress $10.

"Ok, I'll get you some change-"

"No need keep it" Alfred then got up and left the café, he wanted to head home as soon as he could to tell Natalia of his plan.

~Natalia POV~

Natalia lade on her bed staring at the ceiling. It had been a week since Ivan almost found out, in fact she was positive he did. At least he did not mention anything about it which was good. Right now all she wanted was ways to be the way it was before. Before Alfred's stupid plan, before Ivan got depressed, back when it felt like Ivan was just with the Soviet Union. When thing's felt normal. Just then the phone rang, she know it was probleby Alfred since he was one the few people who call her on her cell.

"Hello? Natalia?" Alfred sounded out of breath, like he had just ran somewhere.

"Yes, what do you want Alfred? And why are you out of breath?"

"Well you see I got another plan so decide to call you right away, but had left my cell phone at home so I had to try and run to the train station to make it to the train for home but I missed it and the next one wasn't until an hour from now," Alfred then took a deep breath since he was already out of it. "and I didn't want to wait so I ran all the way home."

"….You really are an idiot sometimes and I don't want to hear about your plan. Remember the last one turned out terrible."

"Yes but this one's a good one! Just hear what it is!"

"Fine, just make it quick."

::

~Alfred POV~

Today was the day of the plan. It had been a week since he told Natalia about it. At first she completely hated the idea. But after a while she deiced to go with and convinced Ivan to come. It seemed like a miracle since it seemed like that would never happen. He had told Yao and after 2days of begging he got him to come. Now today was the day this argument ends. Just then the doorbell rang, he knew it was Yao since it would take Natalia and Ivan another 15mins to get from the airport. As Alfred opened the door he saw a kind of annoyed Yao glaring at him.

"Hey Yao! About time you got here!"

"Actually I'm right on time." Yao looked behind Alfred as if he was checking to make sure no one was there.

"I sear Alfred, if this is another trick…" Yao gave Alfred a glare to try to warn him. But no nation really scared him so he did not have to worry.

"Don't worry it's not." Alfred gave a smile as he said this as to make it seem like the lie was the complete truth.

Alfred led Yao to the living room and offered him some snacks. But for some reason Yao almost automatically denied it.

"I'm actually surprised America, to think that you would actually be mature enough to apologize."

"Thank you….wait was that a compliment?"

"Sure, let's just say that." Before Alfred could say anything the doorbell rang and Yao eyes widen. As if he just realized what's going on. But before he could even say anything Alfred got up and went to open the door.

"Welcome! Come on in guys." Ivan and Natalia both walked in, Ivan said nothing but just smiled.

"Thank you for having use over Alfred." Alfred led Ivan and Natalia toward where Yao was. When Ivan entered both Ivan and Yao looked surprised at first then they turned to Alfred and Natalia giving and angry face.

"Aya! What is this! You trick use again? Did you forget what happened the last time?"

"I have to agree with Yao actually on this." Alfred and Natalia exchanged a glance before Natalia said something.

"Look we know it was wrong to trick you but it was the only way to get you guys in the same room. Both of you have been miserable and it's affecting not just you but everyone else!"

Yao glanced at Ivan and Ivan did the same. But then they both looked away pouting like 5 year olds.

Then Yao gave a sigh and broke the silence, "Look I'm sorry if it's affecting other people but it still give you no right to get into other people's business."

That's when Alfred stepped in, he was getting annoyed by the way they were acting. "If we didn't who would, both of you are stubborn so who knows how long this could take!"

No one said anything for a while. The room was just silent, everyone was thinking. After about 5mins which felt like eternity Ivan spoke. "I guess I don't mind a least trying to work something out, I just don't want to see my little sister worry about me like this any longer." Now everyone looked at Yao, he still was staring out the window. Finally he mumbled under his breath that he would.

Alfred sighed a sigh of relief, it was about time they started acting mature. I was weird for him to be the mature one. "Good, but first can tell us why you started fighting in the first place?"

::

Me: Finally I typed this! :3

Belarus: So why did they start fighting?

Me:….no comment….

Belarus: You have no clue do you?

Me:…..

Belarus: You know now you have to think of something.

Me: I know but right now let me not worry about that now ^^"


	6. Chapter 6

May, 30

It has been already 4-5 long months since Yao and Ivan got back together. It's been a long time since I have actually have written in this. For them it must have felt like it went by so quickly. But to me it felt like eternity. They have been even clingier than ever. Now Yao comes over here instead of Ivan only going over there. At first when they got back together it was the same. But at the world meeting in February when Ivan accidently said they were a couple. Now that everyone knows they don't feel the need to keep it all secret. To me it is so annoying. Almost every day they are together and dinner Ivan seems to busy daydreaming about him that he hardly eats. If this keeps up I'm going to kill myself. I know now I don't have a chance with big brother but I guess seeing him happy is better than seeing him sulk.

::

Natalia got up and went to her bed and flopped down on it. She stared at the ceiling then barred her face into her pillow. She was bored since she can't stalk her brother anymore. She also was tired of scaring the wimpy Baltics. She guess she could visit her sister. But knowing her she would start to apologize over nothing, only then to run away crying. Sometimes Natalia wondered if there were any sane nations left (Nope~). After a while Natalia started to fall asleep. Not that she was tired though, for a while now she has done nothing but nap. Just as she started to fall into a deep sleep her cell phone rang. Natalia's eyes jerked open as soon as it went off. At first she was just going to ignore it, but her ring tone started to annoy her after a while. Natalia then sat up and reached for her phone on the counter next to her bed. When she saw who the caller id was she was not surprised.

"What is it this time Alfred?"

"Well someone sounds like they just woke up!" She did just wake up from a dream, Natalia thought. But did she did not say it. "You still did not answer my question. What do you want?"

"Well I thought since the way you looked at one of the world meetings that you must be dead bored." Natalia was going to deny it but it was the truth. She had nothing to do at all. Instead she just stayed silent to hear what the American had to say.

"I take that as I was right, anyway I wondering if you wanted to go to this amusement park with me. It's called Six Flags, you heard of it right? My friend got me tickets and everyone else seems busy so I thought I would invite you." Natalia thought about this, her going to an amusement park with Alfred. It did not seem like a bad idea but seeing the way he was with a scary movie what would he be like on a roller coaster. Then again she had nothing to do.

"Fine I guess…."

"Great! Then let's go this Saturday! I'll give you the time and everything later."

"Ok, bye."

"Seeya!"

Natalia pushed the end button and stared up her ceiling once again. She thought about why she felt that the fact she said yes. Was it because it was who asked her? No, even though Ivan is with Yao she will always love him and only him. After arguing with herself about why she felt this way she realized something. Alfred just basically asked her out, on a date. Knowing him he did not even realize that he did. After realizing this Natalia felt her heart beat quicken, she had never really been asked out before. Well Toris did a couple of times, but she meant someone beside one of the Baltics. She was just going to an amusement park. Nothing more, she kept this reminder herself but her heat still kept on beating fast. Natalia then heard a knock on the door. It opened to reveal a smiling Ivan.

"Sis, dinner is ready." After he and Yao got back and since Natalia backed off of Ivan for a while he felt safe about being around her more, like he did not have to worry about her braking down his bedroom door almost every day. Natalia just simply nodded and followed her big brother down stairs for dinner.

~Alfred POV~

Alfred felt excited about this weekend. He was going to one of his favorite amusement parks. He was also going there with Natalia. Alfred had to admit, for a while now he did start to have feelings for her. Even though she threatens people, and had a strong obsession over her brother, he could tell that deep down she was a nice person. You had to get to know her. Alfred did lie to her though about having no one else to go with. He actually could have invited Arthur or his brother who he still forgets his name, but he really just wanted to go with Natalia. After Alfred put his phone away, he went into his closet and for the first time planned ahead on what he should wear. Normally he would wear whatever he saw in there first. But he did not want to look like an idiot. After a trying on something's he finally decided on something. (Not saying what :3) Alfred then decided since he ate early maybe he should play this new game for his ps3. Of course it was a horror game.

~2 hours later~

After 2 hours of Alfred screaming and crying while playing the game Tony decided he had enough so he decided to unplug the ps3. "Fine I'll stop playing it~." Alfred pouted as he said this to his alien friend. Since it was still early the next best thing to do was watch a movie. When Tony saw Alfred pulled out the movie Paranormal Activity 2 he sighed and walked out the room. He had enough of Alfred screaming and decided to go to bed.

::

Me:: I'm sorry this was extremely late! But now that it's summer I have more time to write the next chapter. I also went back and saw how many stupid mistakes I made in the first chapter. I'm going to go back and fix them though ^^

Belarus:: You forgot to explain what happened to Yao and Ivan…

Me:: Da, I did not mention it because I want the readers to think of what happened. Also I had an idea but my friend laughed at it so I could not think of a new one ;3

Belarus:: What is they don't want to think of happened?

Me:: Then here is an example

Ivan accidently threw away Yao hello kitty and Yao got mad at him and said mean things. Ivan got mad the Yao was yelling at him over a doll. Then Yao said he would do the same if he threw away Ivan's stupid sunflowers. After that it leads to an even bigger argument and yeah….

I just made this up so forgive me its crappy! XD


End file.
